The Unlikely Couple
by mcc1089
Summary: KIOTR. Kitty and Piotr are the newest couple at the Institute. An odd pair, but see how they deal with their friends, family, and society in this new fic. Not restricted to any one movie, but X3 character looks, so I put it here. PLEASE R&R!


HEY THERE!! This is mcc1089 here with a brand new KIOTR story. I know I'm sorry I haven't been on here in so long, well… can't promise I will always be here, but when I get the chances, I will write, write, and write some more to keep my readers satisfied. Sorry for the super 2 month wait, hope this will keep ya'll waiting for the next chapter!!! (I got a 79.8 in History this summer for a final grade and the teacher won't bump it up… so I just have a C+ for my history grade… LAME!!!)

* * *

Kitty Pryde rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was a few days till finals and she was stressing out. She had gotten into an argument with her parents a few days prior about when she was coming home for a vacation. Kitty said that she was just too busy, but over reacted when her mom hunched it was something to do with her new boyfriend, somebody they have never met, and somebody Kitty had to make sure they didn't know… until two years from now… or never.

'A five year difference isn't that bad… I hope…' she thought as she drank the last drop of her third hot latte before throwing it down to join it's siblings. The last sip seemed to warm her up even more than all of the other cups combined, even though it was cold. Although it was not as cold as the vacant library she was in, curdled up on a leather couch, watching the snow fall from the dark sky.

She looked at her cell phone, "humph" she groaned. "It's already nine o'clock. Why does my last final have to be on the absolute worst day of the year? I swear; Mr. Morley wants to make my life miserable." Finally, after closing her text on "Computers: Programming and Analysis" she stretched and slumped back down on the couch. The lamp that was the only source of light in the dark and shadowed room was turned off and left Kitty truly alone to her thoughts. She walked around the library and up the stairs to the other floors, looking through all the windows at the white powder falling to the earth. She made her way to the three story window that took up the East wall and looked out from the second floor view.

"So beautiful…" she trailed off while starting to hum the tune, "Walking in the Air" the theme from the movie: "The Snowman". The part where the strings seem to swirl like the icy winter wind was one of her favorite parts. She wanted this moment to last forever… but then it happened. It seemed as if the music was on a record and then stopped abruptly. A hand snaked around her waist and the mood was replaced with one of surprise and fear.

"Holy Sh…" she screamed as she phased through the floor, but then a real scream followed… when she forgot how far the second floor was from the first. She acted fast and phased just in time, otherwise she would have slammed into a glass table. The mysterious figure ran down the stairs to where she phased. Kitty poked her head out and glanced around quickly. She figured that it was just a hallucination so she clambered up from the floor and walked back to her couch, but not before the hands grabbed her waist again. But this time, they were firmer and lifted her up.

"Gotcha!" the deep voice boomed in her ear as she was carried then thrown onto the couch. All of a sudden, a tremendous weight was upon her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, with some slight difficulty, due to the two-hundred and eighty… some odd pounds pressing down on her.

"Seriously, if you thought I was going to flail my arms and pass out, you are seriously mistaken Piotr!" She turned the lamp on to see a confused look flashed across her boyfriends face.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"I didn't… until I heard you speak… Seriously, I can pick you out of a crowd."

"Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I have not seen you yesterday. You were so upset. I wanted to see what I could do to help, but you didn't want to speak to anybody." Piotr's expression rivaled the "puppy dog" look and he knew that it would work on her. She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one that is sorry. I've just been a little stressed out lately. My test is in a few days and I got in that fight with my mom… I just want all of this to end. I want to have fun, since it's the holidays and everybody else is done with their finals. I see you finished yours early."

"History is not that hard. It's just knowing what comes before and after certain dates. It's very interesting." Kitty had an itch on her wrist, so she used his stubble to take care of the problem.

"I'm sure it is. You had a great teacher. I heard that Miss Cranz is one of the best teachers for College history. I was stuck with Mr. Francisco this year. He was the absolute worst. That old man doesn't know the difference between the American Revolution and the Spanish-American war! I think he lost his mind." Piotr chuckled and took her by the hand. "I bet you are just bouncing against the walls with ecstasy for being free from classes." He nodded. "Lucky."

"Do not worry about it, Katya. You will be fine. These finals are only temporary, and last less than a few hours. Surely you may spare those hours of your life to achieve the reward of freedom that ensues afterwards."

"Pete?"

"Yes, Katya"

"Don't call me "Shirley". Haha."

"But I didn't… oh…" Piotr rolled his eyes. "oh NOW you play!"

"Sorry, sweety. I just couldn't resist." Kitty smiled and suddenly her stomach growled. Piotr looked down at her stomach as she tried to cover it up with her arms. Her embarrassed expression seemed to make him frown.

"Why do you cover up? Is something wrong?"

"Oh… no nothing's wrong. Just don't really need to eat. I don't want my stomach growing any more than it already is." This time Piotr really frowned.

"Katya, that excuse is not useful any longer. I have told you time and time again that you do not need to look a certain way to please me. To me you are perfect, and do not forget that."

"I know that's what you say, but when you have women like that one girl in your class that has a crush on you… Hannah something… how can I compete with that? Isn't she a gymnast?" Kitty only met the girl once in the hallway of the University of New York. Piotr introduced the two of them and Hannah had thought that Kitty was Piotr's daughter.

"Hannah Taylorson? Katya, I am not attracted to her in the least! She's been my study partner for the summer and this fall semester. What makes you think you cannot compete with her?"

"Piotr are you blind?! Just look at her. She's your age, a very limber gymnast, VERY well developed, blonde, and intelligent… hell she might even be easy! She's everything I'm not… and everything I would think you want." Piotr started to laugh.

"WHAT? HA! You think I would be attracted to a super skinny, prostitute, who's rubbery body has trouble keeping form while walking and carrying enormous fake breasts, who has dyed hair, a small brain, an just so happens to be my age?"

"Well when you put it that way… WAIT! How do you know they were fake?" Kitty pushed his nose with her finger and gave him a death glare.

"Because one guy somehow stuck a leach to them when she wasn't looking and she didn't notice it until somebody had to point it out to her."

"Wow… I guess she does have a small brain." The couple laughed. "Even so, I still feel it's not fair. I have the perfect guy. And all the girls, well those that know, are super jealous, and the fact that you like me back the same way… There are no words to describe how lucky I am. But then I try to look at your perspective… it just makes me depressed. You're a twenty-one year old man that is dating a sixteen year old… I'm pretty sure that's illegal in ninety-five percent of the states in the U.S."

"It does not matter, Katya. I am the happiest man in the universe at this moment with you."

"Piotr?" Her voice pronounced the sound of his name so fluently, it almost made him melt.

"Yes?"

"Can't breathe…" Piotr turned his head a little, but then eased himself up she could sit up, then he took advantage and laid his head in her lap.

"Do you think you are ready for your final?" He asked after a few minutes of silence

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kitty ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you going to pick me up? Or am I going to be taking the carpool with Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee?"

"What would you like? Other than making preparations for my family to visit the institute, I am doing nothing."

"If you could come and get me. I want to see you as I walk out of my classroom." Kitty smiled and Piotr chuckled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the act of "showing off" now would it?" Kitty's smile seemed to brighten as her cheeks turned red. "Thought so. I will drop you off and pick you up."

"When are your parents coming?" Kitty shifted. "Will I get a chance to meet them?"

"Of Course, Katya. They will be here in a week and to meet you is one of the reasons for their visit." Kitty's curious smile turned into a line.

"What have you told them about me? Do they know my age?"

"My little sister knows how old you are, and she does not mind. She is just a little younger than you. She will not be coming. She is staying with my brother back in Russia. As for my father and mother, well… my mother at least, will be happy with whomever I choose. Father preferred I married somebody my own age…"

"Wait! They think we are married?!" Kitty started to hyperventilate, but Piotr hushed her.

"No. Perhaps you misunderstood. Those are just my father's wishes. I did not mean to say 'I have told them we are married.' Trust me, if that were the case, then there would have been some strong choice words all integrating towards the idea that 'I am making a stupid decision for the second time in a row,' and that they would probably disown me." He made a nervous laugh while quickly returning to his original expression.

"Piotr Rasputin… what do you mean 'second time in a row'?" Kitty jerked her head up as soon as she spotted those words. Piotr swung his head towards her. His mouth was open in shock as he realized what he had just let slip.

"K….K Katya… I meant… uh…" Kitty stood straight up in record time and stared at him.

"You mean you were… MARRIED?!"

* * *

A/N – WOW that really has to suck. Anyway, mcc1089 back with some new stories and updates. Just finished my summer full of history courses. It was ok. Teacher was great, subject wasn't too great lol. This is just one of the many KIOTR stories I am writing. For my take on looks for Piotr and Kitty, Daniel Cudmore is probably the best Colossus yet (or that I could find so far.) and I guess Kitty would be Ellen Paige, although I am looking at other actresses to see if there is a better version that is close to the one in my mind.

Hope to update soon. Please R&R Even if you don't like it. But at least tell me why you don't! XD Alright TTYL And Thanks for the patience!

mcc1089


End file.
